


柳暗花明 Chinese edition of Second Chances

by telljiezou



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 这是我非常喜欢的，MewGulf的同人文Second Chances的中文翻译版。This is the Chinese edition of the one shot of Second Chances.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684412) by [intomyfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy). 



> 这是我非常喜欢的，MewGulf的同人文Second Chances的中文翻译版，太太写文真的非常细腻，我真的非常非常喜欢，也为她的文字而感动，我为之萌生出了出中文翻译版的冲动。因为我本身不是英专的人，看英耽主要是为了学习英语，如果有翻译错误，非常欢迎指出！  
> 请快乐食用，并去支持原作者！感谢！
> 
> This is the Chinese edition of the one shot of Second Chances. I really love the story, because the writer expressed it in a very delicate way, and I can feel the feelings of Mew, as far as i know, Mew is a very romantic, and prudent person, the thoughts in his mind can be complex and even controversial, so I really love the way the writer express it, it just made me to have the illusion that the writer was watching on Mew!!!  
> BTW, my first language is not English, and i am not so articulate, but i really try my best to translate them in the most authentic and fascinating way!  
> I hope you will enjoy this Chinese edition, and thanks the writer intomyfantasy so much!

**第一章**

如果一定要说的话，Mew并不知道他这段时间急于证明什么。

他忙于写论文和上课，真的不需要另加一份全职工作。

况且，演员的收入并非必须——因为他的家境足够富裕，甚至可以让他一辈子都不需要工作。

他哼了一声，检查后视镜看有没有来车，然后换了车道。

他不由得思考，或许这是一个关于自尊的问题，亦或许是他真的很喜欢表演，不想放弃，但，也有可能是因为，他只是想要一个洗脱罪名的机会。

他并不确定。他唯一所明确的是，每当新的BL系列的试镜公告出来时，他都觉得有必要尝试一下。

在《逐月之月》试镜落选后，他将目标转向了《真爱墨菲定律》。

Mew在红灯前停了下来，叹了口气。

无论试镜了几次，他总会感到紧张不安。

曾有一位业内人士告诉他，随着时间推移，这种情况会好转，但对他来说，事情并非如此，甚至更加严重，一次次的试镜经历反而让他愈发痛苦。

以前，他只是个默默无闻的新人，所以可以毫无顾忌地做到最好，可是现在，大家都认识他了，他无法像以前那样放松坦然。

绿灯亮了，Mew继续驾驶，一种苦涩感涌上喉头。

* * *

刚一下车，他的粉丝们就迎了上来，Mew带着感激的笑容向他们问好，同时这也意味着，开弓没有回头箭，他这次也一定要竭尽全力。

每当要去为一部电视剧试镜时，Mew总会提前向粉丝们告知，因为粉丝的陪伴与支持给了他不断坚持的勇气。

在这个世界上，如果有什么是他绝对鄙视的，那就是让相信他的人失望。

所以每当粉丝们出现并支持他、鼓励他时，他总能重新找回动力，勇敢地向前迈出每一步，即便有的时候只是一小步。

Mew满怀真诚地接受了粉丝们的礼物和美好的祝福，并和一些粉丝快速合影，然后调整状态，昂首进入了海选场地，他的粉丝们也一起前往，默默做他坚强的后盾。

当Mew进入时，空气突然凝滞了一会儿。

他环顾四周，寻找熟悉的面孔，还好，没有出现必须寒暄的点头之交。

出席试镜的每一位演员他都不认识，但他可以从大多数人沉默的反应和眼神中看出，他们认识他。

熟悉的不安感又一次袭来，他感到阵阵腿软，可当镜头瞄准他时，他又尽力克制住了，并摆出了最为完美的姿势。

无论他们如何看待他，他始终都是一位专业而尽职的演员，他必须用他的表现来证明这一点。

他走到接待处，看似若无其事。

毕竟，他是一名优秀的男演员，这一点，他始终铭刻于心。

Mew向接待处的女孩告知了自己的信息，女孩登记完毕，便给了他一本薄薄的小册子，上面写着他试镜的场景，并让他在候场时好好熟悉一下。

粉丝们向房间的另一角聚集，留给他专注工作的空间。

他扫了几眼他要背诵的台词，一点也不惊讶于试镜场景居然是一场吻戏。

事实上，BL剧的导演们常用吻戏镜头来测试演员们能否产生一种奇妙的化学反应。

很显然，这次也不例外。

他抬起头，看了看四周，想知道有多少人将要饰演Type，不过，这貌似有点难。

而且，自他入场以来，也没有人愿意前来和他聊天，但他猜想，想要饰演Tharn和Type的人应该各占一半。

在这群俊男靓女中，他的目光一下子被桌子左边坐着的男孩吸引——

男孩将双手拢在腿间，百无聊赖地看着桌子的纹路，他的身边有好多人围着他。

是演员吗？唔…看起来更像是他的朋友。

他的朋友们看起来不太好接近，就像总统的保镖一样。

Mew从他的记忆中仔细搜寻是否见过这个男孩的身影。

他看起来很年轻，虽然坐着，但可以从男孩的腿长看出，他一定很高(可能比Mew自己还高)，而且男孩足够英俊，Mew觉得他的帅气让人过目难忘。

Mew越发专注地看着这个男孩——他看起来不像是感到无聊，更多的是力不从心与紧张不安感，不过在场的大多数候选者都是这样的心情。

可以看出，男孩的视线停在了一个新人身上。Mew深知，这样的新人们99%性向正常，满怀抱负，且多在没有剧供他们拍摄时，才会转向BL电视剧。

这样的情形在泰娱一点也不少见，那个房间里99%的男人很可能是异性恋。

但不知为什么，Mew看着男孩那张天真无知的脸时，他感到一阵恼火。

当被男孩的朋友发现Mew的目光时，他才转过头去，苦涩感又一次泛上喉头。

但他有资格评价他们吗？

一开始他不也是他们中的一员吗？

仅仅因为他是那1%性向异于常人的人，就意味着他比他们好吗？

不会吧，甚至大多数人都会同意，他反而是最糟糕的一个。

他甚至不能责怪他们。

Mew轻轻叹了口气，听天由命，等待试镜开始。

* * *

似乎有大约100名候选人参加了Type这个角色的角逐，Mew不得不和他们所有人一起在“评审委员会”面前表演分配给他的接吻场景，“评审委员会”基本上是由该系列的导演P‘Tee，小说作家P’Mame和其他几名重要的工作人员组成的。

到目前为止，他已经和至少20多个Type候选人搭过戏了，但是，一直没有遇到过一个最适合Type的演员。

尽管他不是评审委员，但是他搭档的不专业也给他带来了负面影响。

试镜更像是一场化学反应，而不仅仅是一场表演，可惜的是，他没有感觉到任何不一样的火花。

更糟的是，事实上，这里的大多数人都知道他过去的事。

当你的搭档对你感到害怕或厌恶时，你是不可能和搭档产生奇妙的化学反应的。

也许是他太敏感多疑了，但他总觉得有些候选人在故意暗中破坏他的试镜。

如果他们不喜欢他，他并不会责怪他们，但Mew一直以来都无法接受不敬业的演员，这让他感觉像是被人在脸上打了几拳。

他不想和一个对他恨之入骨或害怕的人演绎一个爱情故事。

下一个Type进入了试镜房间，Mew的胡思乱想突然停了下来。

哦？

这是那个他之前留意到的男孩。

因为他又高又有男子气概，Mew一直以为他要试镜的是Tharn这个角色，这真是一个意外之喜。

当他们的目光相遇时，男孩立即向他问好，他深深地鞠躬，露出甜蜜的微笑，Mew也相应回礼，并感到相当惊讶。

在那之前，Mew已被被尴尬或不情愿的行礼所淹没，而这个男孩(Gulf，他向评审委员介绍自己)直视着他的眼睛，他的眼里没有一丝厌恶。更多的是一种充满善意的好奇心。

Mew觉得，他和这个男孩有戏。

_Wai_ _注释：泰国行礼姿势，举起双手，手掌合十如莲花状，轻轻接触脸部与胸部中间的身体某个部位。这种礼节泰语叫做“威”（WAI）。_

在评审委员示意他们开始前， Mew便走到桌子前，拿起了他之前留在那里的剧本。

他回到房间中央的位置，Gulf则带着一种略带困惑的表情在那里等着他。然后，他毫无征兆地背诵了他的第一句台词。

Gulf一点也没有表现出毫无准备的愕然，立刻紧跟他的步伐，念出自己的台词，并相应地改变了自己的表情。

Mew感受到背部爬过一阵颤栗的快感。

他迎着Gulf的眼神，向前跨出一步，慢慢地侵入Gulf的私人领域。

然后慢慢地抬起手，放在Gulf的脸颊上。

Gulf没有退缩，连眼神也没有躲闪。

Mew甚至可以感受到Gulf正在主动地回应他的触摸，就像小说里描绘的一样。

Type的确说过：他恨Tharn，但他却想要Tharn。

这就是表演的全部细节要点，也正是Gulf努力地用肢体语言表达出来的——

男孩的姿势僵硬，每一块肌肉都绷紧并锁定在适当的位置，但他的头却微不可见地向Mew的触摸靠近，他的眼神坚定不移，仿佛燃烧的火焰。

Mew感受到了一种无法逃脱的引力，不知不觉中，他弯下头，开始靠近Gulf的嘴唇。

与之前的试镜完全不同的是，他没有在距离Gulf嘴唇几厘米的地方停下来。

取而代之的是，他将手中握着的小册子举到他们嘴唇间，加深了这个吻。

他闭上眼睛，描摹着小册子后Gulf嘴唇的形状，两人温暖的呼吸透过册子相互流淌。

他的吻持续了好一会儿，来体现Tharn对Type的爱与渴望，然后慢慢后退了一步。

他睁开眼睛，眼前的景象让他的心漏跳一拍。

Gulf看起来除了震惊，还有害羞——他的脸鲜红欲滴，这抹红色甚至窜到他的耳朵、脖颈和胸膛。他看起来如同受惊的小鹿。

Mew忍不住笑了起来。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

整个房间都爆发出激动的窃窃私语。

P‘Mame甚至激动地站了起来，但她努力克制住了自己说话的欲望，努力使自己镇定下来，然后又坐了下来。

“我很好，只是有点惊讶，”Gulf回答道，不过这这个回答甚至让他的脸更红了，Gulf摸着自己的耳朵，躲过Mew的目光。

真是见鬼，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩。

Gulf离开房间时，Mew的视线也亦步亦趋。他在此刻万分确定，他已不再需要和其他人试镜了。

如果他真的赢得Tharn这个角色，除了Gulf，他不再想要任何其他的Type。

* * *

又过了一个小时，Mew终于和所有Type候选人对过戏了。

还没等他离开试镜间，P‘Mame就把他叫到桌子前，问他在所有配合的演员中，他最喜欢和哪个演员合作。

尽管在Gulf之后还有其他一些不错的演员，但他毫不犹豫地给出了Gulf的名字。

P‘Mame打量了他一会儿，好像在考虑什么，最后点了点头。

她告诉他，最后的演员阵容将在晚上8点宣布，在此期间他可以离开会场。

Mew向委员会行礼后便离开了试镜室。

一回到等候大厅，Mew便向他的粉丝们走去。

他的粉丝们仍然忠实地在房间的一角等候他。

当粉丝们看到他的时候，立刻变得神采飞扬起来，他们兴奋地齐声喊着P‘Mew来欢迎他的归来。

Mew对他们报以灿烂的笑容，并在他们的正前方坐了下来。

“P‘Mew，试镜怎么样？一切顺利吗？”后面的一个女孩问道。他想起来，这个女孩是Nong Keo。

他尝试着对整个试镜流程发表中肯的看法，但在自己的表现方面无法确切评价。

“我不能肯定，”他最后如实回答，“但我已经尽力了。他们将在今天晚些时候宣布结果。”他告诉他们。

左边的另一位女孩(Nong Cat)评论说：“我肯定你会被选中的，P‘Mew！我看过书了，当我读到Tharn的故事时，我的脑海里第一个冒出来的就是你的样子！”

Mew微笑着，既感激又惊讶。

“这不仅仅取决于我。如果你读过书，你会知道，主角之间的化学反应对这个角色非常重要。要找到一个…适合我的人并不容易，”

他承认，他真的不需要增加任何其他东西。

他现在的粉丝后援会是他和那个人分开后剩下的粉丝。

他们是仅剩的决定留下来的人，只有20多人，尽管Mew一直觉得他不配得到这样忠实的追随。

他的粉丝朋友们可能看起来很少，但他们非常忠诚与善解人意，而他们，也是他最大的动力来源。

“哦，但我想，我看到了一个可能和你搭档演Type的人！”团队中唯一的男孩Nong Bia兴奋地轻声叫了起来。

Mew还没来得及细问他，男孩就已经伸出手臂，指着一个离他们只有几米远的地方走过的人。

“那里！”

Mew转过身去看，他看到了一双惊愕的大眼睛。

“Nong Gulf!” Nong Bia喊道：“你介意为我们摆个pose吗？”

Mew盯着那个男孩，好像怕他想逃跑一样，他感到一阵笑意。

这种感觉过于魔幻，他甚至怀疑，这群人是在和他开玩笑吗？

他带着质询的目光看向他的粉丝们。

“Nong Gulf吗？”

“我们在你试镜的时候和他谈了一会儿，Pi，”其中一个女孩解释道，而她们中的另外几个人站起来抓住Gulf的手臂，把他拽到她们那里。

Gulf看起来很尴尬，但他并没有拒绝他们，他友好的微笑始终挂在脸上。

“我很抱歉，打扰了你和你的粉丝在一起的时间，P‘Mew。”

他为自己辩解，并双手合十打招呼。

“没有没有，我更该向你表达感谢。谢谢你对他们的好，我很久没有看到他们对某人这么兴奋了。我有预感，你可能会把他们从我身边偷走的~”

Mew开玩笑说，人群中响起了抗议的声音。

Gulf诚恳地回答了他们关于试镜的所有问题，偶尔还向Mew瞥了一眼，似乎在寻求Mew对他回答的认可。

可爱。Mew的脑海里又冒出了这个词。

粉丝们的好奇心得到满足后，其中一名女孩要求Gulf和Mew走得更近一些，来拍几张纪念照片，男孩毫无怨言地照做了，对着镜头露出甜甜的笑容。

对这一切，Mew感到非常的困惑。

他不知道他的粉丝们想到了什么，但特别令人震惊的是，他们以同样的方式挑出了Gulf。

他想知道，他们看上他什么了。

当然，Gulf是个非常非常漂亮的孩子，但肯定不止这些，对吧？

拍摄结束后，Mew的粉丝们终于放过Gulf了。

男孩噙着人畜无害的笑容向他们所有人道别，一边后退一边挥手，很快就回到了等待他的朋友们中间。

Mew后悔没有更多地和他交谈，但时间和地点都不太合适。

“你为什么请他过来？”当Gulf走远后，Mew立即问他的粉丝。

“因为你们很般配，”

有人立刻兴奋地回答道，紧接着是一阵同样兴高采烈的轻声欢呼，语气中充满对那个回答的赞同。

“你之前和他交谈过吗？”

“在他等待试镜的时候，我试着和他交谈过，” Bia回答道。

“他看起来真的太漂亮了，我想我应该试一试，”他厚颜无耻地继续说。

听到他的言论，其他人都咯咯地笑了起来。

“但是他才21岁啊！还是个小男孩！我不喜欢更年轻的，我的心里只有你，P‘Mew！“

Bia又补充道，宣誓自己的忠诚。

Mew笑了起来，调侃道：“可是你刚才说要‘试一试’。”

“我只是想试一试主菜前的点心，” Bia答道，眼中闪烁着调皮的光芒。

其他粉丝们试图把Bia推到一边，让他停下来，而Mew却突然大笑起来。

“滚你的，P’Bia！”其中一个女孩抱怨说。

Bia又恢复了正经的表情，他理了理头发又说道： “不管怎么说，他很有魅力，而且很有礼貌。”

周围的人都赞同地点了点头。

还有，他很年轻，他才21岁，当Bia继续歌颂Gulf时，Mew提醒自己。

他还是个孩子。好吧，这是BL系列的最佳年龄。

Mew感到自己对他们来说真的太老了，这让他不由得感到一种无奈的恼火。

“我明白了，”当Bia说完的时候，他含糊地评论道。

“你觉得，我们为什么看起来很相配呢？”他终于问了起来。

气氛突然沉默了一会儿，在这期间，他的粉丝们互相看着对方，似乎是为了找到他的问题的最佳答案。

坐在前排的一个女孩犹豫地咬着嘴唇，说道：

“因为他的目光，我有种感觉，如果你向他证明自己，他会毫无条件地欣赏你，支持你。”

啊？

是。

就是这样！

他所感受到的。

就是这种感觉，但Mew也找不到更好的词汇来表达这一点。

不管怎么说，这感觉真的太棒了，简直无法表达。

“我明白了，”他笑着回答。

“谢谢你们，我的朋友们。真心实意的。“

又聊了一会儿，他的肚子咕咕叫了起来，他觉得该走了。

“我不希望让你们辛苦地花上一整天陪我呆在这里，我的朋友们。午餐时间过了，你们吃过饭了吗？请去吃吧。我会先离开几个小时，再回来看出演名单。不过我不太希望你们等到那个时候，下次再见吧？“

大家都站起来，同意离开，尽管他们并不是很想离开。

房间里的大部分人都用眼睛盯着他们走出会场，直到他们消失。Mew去收拾他的包和他落下的剧本(他打算把它保留下来，作为纪念)，这时他发现Gulf从远处看着他。

在离开之前，他用一个WAI向他打招呼，Gulf回以微笑，灿烂而美好。


	2. 第二章 Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MewGulf试镜后，MAME公布名单时发生的事。  
> 以及他们俩在work shop 排练call me by your name 的场景。
> 
> 太香艳了，我只想说，我的天！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节注释  
> 请参考以下视频以更好地了解故事：  
> TEP采访(我在故事下面对其进行了解释，以便于阅读。你只需要看前几分钟)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCposbrobF4&t=626s  
> -初吻面试  
> https://twitter.com/tharntype05/status/1197962147482832896  
> -Call Me By Your Name's First Kiss Scene第一个吻的电影场景  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vEjFogIuCsne

当Mew返回等候大厅时，他发现Types和Tharn的候选人都三三两两聚在一起，一边等待结果公布，一边聊着天。

Mew环顾四周，想找个角落安顿下来，但是大厅的两边和桌子都已经被占满了。

他开始考虑在外面等着的想法——毕竟这样总比在房间中央被孤立的好，房间中央过于显眼，且容易成为别人交谈的焦点。

视野角落处，有个动静吸引了他的注意，他向那看去，发现Nong Gulf正向他羞怯地挥手，嘴角友好的笑意难以掩饰。

Mew有点踌躇，Gulf与其他演员在一起。

他们中的大多数人看上去对他并不是很友好。

但或许是他又敏感多疑了。

他打算和男孩打个招呼就马上离开，但还没等他的大脑做好决定，他的脚就不受控制地向Gulf走去，一直走到Gulf跟前才停下来。

他把重心从一条腿换到另一条腿上，不确定现在他在那里应该做什么或说什么。

“P‘Mew，”Gulf向他打招呼，还往旁边走了一些，给了他一些空间。

“嘿，”他尴尬地回答，然后转过身来，也向其他人打招呼，他们草草回应了他的问候，但很快又相互交谈了起来，留点Gulf和Mew相互交流的空间。

Mew有点退缩，他应该到外面去等着的。

他和Gulf根本算不上是朋友或别的啥关系。他们仅仅有一面之缘而已。Mew只知道这个男孩的名字和他的年纪，而这并不是把他和男孩联结在一起的理由。

他想告诉Gulf他要出去抽支烟(即使从他不抽烟)，来让这群年轻人们聚在一起，但是那个男孩抢先一步。

“你来得正是时候，Phi。我还在想你在哪呢。 “

Mew疑惑的皱起眉：“为什么？”

Gulf直视着他的眼睛，笑得无瑕。“为什么不呢？”

旁边那群人不可能不偷听他们的谈话。Mew不知道Gulf是否真的如看起来那样天真，还是他其实比自己原先认为的更狡猾。

不管是哪种情况，他都忍不住对这个答案微微一笑。

“交通比我预想的还要糟糕，”他解释说。

Gulf点点头。“的确，这就是曼谷。走路都比开车快。 “

这样简短的交谈让他感到放松一些了，紧张情绪也少了一些。

他向男孩走了一小步，把头歪到离他耳朵更近的地方，这样别人就听不见他了。

“谢谢你，”他喃喃地说。

当他退后一步时，他意识到他确实知道了一些关于Gulf的其他事情——

他很容易害羞。

他的耳朵又红了，这抹红色还以飞快的速度窜到了脸颊。

这真是一件意外之喜。

* * *

几分钟后，P‘Mame和这部系列剧的导演走出了海选室，大厅里的每个人都立即安静了下来。

“各位晚上好。首先，很抱歉让你们等了这么久，“P‘Mame开始说道，

”在宣布扮演Tharn和Type的演员之前，我想讲几句。很感谢你们每一位前来试镜。这个系列的预算是有限的，所以我对今天到场的人数感到非常惊讶。我很高兴你觉得这个故事足够有趣，给了它一个机会，“她说道。

“老实说，在监督海选的最初几个小时，我想我永远也无法选择合适的Tharn和Type。你们中的许多人都做得很好，我以为我要和我的同事们进行很长时间的讨论才能得出最后的结论，但是……有一对搭档脱颖而出。”

“Tharn和Type本身就是复杂的角色，”她解释说，“但最重要的是，他们是相互共鸣的。他们的关系是建立在强烈到难以忽略的奇妙反应基础上的，尽管他们中一个是同性恋恐惧症，另一个发誓他永远不会勾搭异性恋男人。

这就是为什么我让你在试镜时排练接吻场面。我主要想测试你的演技，更想测试你和你的搭档之间奇妙的化学反应。”

房间里的大多数演员都点头。

“你们中，有两位的表演真的特别优秀，甚至让我激动地泛起鸡皮疙瘩。特而且当我问他们最喜欢哪一个搭档时，他们也是唯一相互选择的人。这真的让我和我的团队们直接达成一致意见。“

她停下来环顾四周，此时气氛开始紧张起来。

他们选择了彼此吗？

Mew想了想。他选择了Gulf，但谁又选择了Gulf呢？

”我怀着非常兴奋的心情宣布以下演员阵容，拍摄“TharnType The Series”的演员阵容如下：饰演Type的角色是…”

Mame停顿了一下。

“Gulf Kanawut."

Mew看向Gulf，Gulf瞪着眼睛，仿佛眼珠子都要掉出来了。

房间里爆发出一片掌声，P‘Mame邀请Gulf上台。

当Mew看到男孩仍然一动不动时，他轻轻地推了推他。

Gulf在离开他之前向他转过身来，兴奋地惊呼：“P‘Mew！”

但他又立刻闭嘴了，可爱地冲他眨了眨眼。仿佛自己刚刚透露了一个不得了的消息…

不可能吧？

摄制团队欢迎Gulf的到来，并拍拍男孩的背向他表示祝贺。

Gulf刚站定后，P'Mame才继续说话。

“再次祝贺你，Nong Gulf。你一定已经知道我现在要叫谁的名字了。“

Gulf又露出灿烂的笑容：“是的。”

P‘Mame又面向人群。“饰演Tharn的角色的是...”

Shit, shit, shit, 这只是我的一厢情愿罢了，不是吗？…这事绝对不可能发生！

“Mew Suppasit.”

Mew失神了一会，整个会场陷入一片寂静中。

他感到一种抑制不住的快意，但同时，泪水也夺眶而出。

见鬼……

是不是那个男孩，刚刚为他黑暗的生活投来一束阳光？

掌声开始响起来，Mew也开始向台上走去，他双手合十，一路不断表达谢意。

尽管说，他很确定大多数人并不想收到他的感谢，而且这种友好的姿势甚至对他们来说是一种巨大的讽刺。

不过，不管别人怎么想，他只是尽自己所能抓住了重来一次的机会。

Gulf用他标志性的微笑欢迎他的加入，而且还看起来相当自豪， Mew回以真诚的微笑，他真想紧紧拥抱这个可爱的男孩。

* * *

他们在一起的第一个官方行程安排是在试镜大约三周后接受泰国娱乐门户网站的采访。这将是一个漫长的过程，所以他们没有浪费时间，立即开始拍摄。

不出所料，主持人首先提出了关于第一印象的问题。

其实，Mew对此也非常好奇。试镜后，他还没有真正有机会与Gulf互动，并急于更好地了解他。

他对这个问题的回答特别感兴趣，所以他先说了一遍，简单回顾了一下他当时的总体想法，便迅速结束了，准备听听Gulf有什么要说的。

Gulf在轮到他的时候，有点犹豫不决起来。

“至于我，…”他相当羞怯地说道，“因为Phi已经有演艺经验了，但这对我来说是第一次，我觉得有点害羞，”他老实承认。

Mew一动不动，仔细地听着。Gulf已经回答了他的一个问题——这个男孩在试镜之前就知道他了。并不是说这很令人惊讶。要不是因为他的粉丝俱乐部努力声援支持他，肯定会有其他人以各种方式在Gulf面前恶意中伤他，来警告这个新人直男，离Mew远一点。

但是，当我们一起表演时，他帮助我来体悟正确的情绪反应，来让我顺利通过试镜。

Mew忍不住笑起来：“是的，那个时候他的耳朵变得特别红。”

“嗯，我的耳朵整个都红了”Gulf老老实实点头。

主持人接着问了更多的细节问题。“你有没有觉得被吓到，因为这是你第一次演戏，而Mew已经有一些经验了？”

这实际上也是Mew很好奇的事情。

“Emm…”Gulf想了一会儿，Mew已经在想是什么东西让Gulf那样难以用语言表达了，这时男孩给了他一个出人意料的答案，Mew完全吓了一跳。

“没有。我觉得P‘Mew会保护我的。“

当他意识到这句话的意思时，Mew感到他的胸膛涌起一阵暖意。他刚才是不是…。？

“真的吗？你觉得我会保护你吗？“。他重复了一遍，只是为了确认他的理解是否正确。

Gulf没有犹豫。“是的。当然。“

Mew根本不知道该对这话作何回应，甚至在他开始理解这句话的含义之前，时间就过去了。

主持人继续下一个问题。“在这部剧里，你有很多香艳的场景，对吗？”

Mew尴尬地笑着点了点头。

“是的。“他还没有读完这部小说，但从目前所看过的内容来看，他知道它们在整个故事中非常常见。

“这对你来说是一种新的尝试。”

“哈哈哈，的确”他笑着回应，“我必须做很多准备，毕竟这对我来说是一个全新的体验，我也很紧张害怕” 他重复着，逗得周围的人都笑了。

主持人停顿一会，开始问一些专门为Gulf的问题。

Mew也看向Gulf，好奇他的回答。

“嗯……因为这是我的第一次，所以我一开始有点紧张和害羞，但我有一个经验丰富的人陪伴着我，难道不是吗？”Gulf微笑着指着Mew。“我觉得他可以帮助我克服这些问题”

干得漂亮！Mew笑着想。

采访进行得很顺利，最后，另一个有趣的问题引起了他的注意。

“让我先问问Gulf。你的第一选择是演BL系列剧吗？还是如果有机会，你更愿意演一部男孩和女孩的电视剧？”

Gulf似乎犹豫了一下，但他的英语表达能力不太好，他转向Mew确认问题的意思，最后决定用泰语回答。

“老实说，现在在我看来，这两种体裁没有什么不同，”他说。

听到这个答案，Mew的嘴角微微上翘。

“我认为演员应该可以扮演任何角色。”

这个简单的回答让Mew觉得他真的为这项工作选择了最好的搭档。他忍不住为Gulf感到骄傲，并露出笑容。

“棒极了”他在心里评价，并竖起有点可笑的大拇指以示强调。如此简洁而有力的回复。

他觉得他现在不需要再听别的话了，他唯一要做的，就是早点心情愉悦地开始工作。

这个电视剧必然比他所预料的还要有趣好多。

* * *

工作室正式开始工作也在那周周日，但几乎整整一个星期的时间里，它都集中在与所有演员和制作团队的集体活动上。

开始的时候每个人都有点紧张，但他们的“破冰游戏”实际上帮助他们放松并了解了彼此。即使是那些仍在他身边如履薄冰的人，当他们注意到Gulf与他在一起是如此无忧无虑时，他们也开始对Mew产生了热情。

Mew一开始对这个情形其实颇为苦恼，但最终，他还是决定更专注于Gulf给他带来的温暖和欢迎的感觉。

即使他们还没有开始他们的饰演工作，他和Gulf已经变得非常亲密了，和Gulf这个孩子在一起总让Mew感到很快乐。

这样的感觉真是太……

轻松自在了。

他们的关系是简单、直接和纯粹的。

他们作为同事和朋友互相尊重和欣赏，对他来说，这是一种真正的新鲜空气。

然而，出于同样的原因，每天在Gulf周围呆上这么多个小时也可能是困难的。

Mew是一个身体语言异常诚实的人。如果他对某人怀有积极的感情，他的身体会在他不知不觉间自然而然反应出他的这些感觉。

在之前那个人公开揭露了他之后，情况发生了变化。

他变了，变得害怕展现出一丝一毫积极主动的迹象——他害怕他的举动会让Gulf产生误解，害怕他可能会在无意中强迫他人。因此，当他做一些cute的动作时，他总是尽力控制住自己的手，有意识地克制住抚摸Gulf头发的欲望，或者在男孩让他微笑后，不去兴奋地拥抱他，或者干脆把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。

他在情感上离Gulf越近，这种冲动就越难以抑制。

他珍视他们在工作室练习时不得不相互触摸的时刻，但从来不会在没有征兆的情况下触摸对方。这可能很愚蠢，因为他们很快就要开始录制工作了，但Gulf看起来不像是一个非常喜欢身体接触的人，Mew宁愿推迟不可避免的事情，也不愿让他感到不舒服。

如果说他从过去的经历中学到了什么，那就是没有被拒绝并不意味着对方可以接受，他在片场与搭档的亲密并不会自动转移到现实生活中。

Tharn被允许触摸Type。Mew是不允许接触Gulf的。

他以异常痛苦的方式吸取了这一教训。

不过，他还没有学到的是，不要仅仅因为他年轻，对这一体裁充满陌生就低估了Gulf。

在花了几天时间做了几个熟悉彼此的互动后，所有的演员都得到了表演练习。根据他们在剧中的角色，他们被分成两人一组或小组，并给出了一部著名电影的剧本，剧本中的人物与他们的相似。

当Mew拿到他的剧本时，他并不惊讶于他和Gulf将不得不拍摄另一个接吻场景。TharnType的剧本还没有准备好，但他可以从小说中看出，这部剧不会像其他BL系列中经常发生的那样，只有一两个温柔的吻。

《请以你的名字呼唤我》——第一个吻，封面这么写道。

哦，他知道这个。当这部电影第一次上映时，Mew已经看过了，除了激烈之外，想不出其他词来形容它。

他抬起头来估量Gulf的反应。那男孩带着神秘的微笑与他的目光相遇了一会儿。Mew不知道该如何解读他的意思，但似乎Gulf并没有被他们的剧本所影响，所以他放松了一些。

P‘Tee让他们围坐成一个圆圈，以便在房间中央留出足够宽的空间，让所有的小组或情侣来上演他们指定的场景。他问是否有人想看他们的原始场景作为参考，并给了那些需要的人一部手机，让他们可以研究他们的片段。

Mew想知道Gulf是否会要参考镜头，当他没有要的时候，他觉得有点意思。

他们有15分钟的时间来研究他们的台词——这还不够排练这一幕。虽然剧本不长，但掌握它的诀窍仍然需要一些时间。每个人都需要即兴发挥，并在第一次尝试时尽最大努力。因此，Mew集中精力在他的台词上，Gulf在他旁边也做了同样的事情。他们没有机会讨论这件事，但他更喜欢这样各自准备。他很好奇Gulf将如何处理这些细节，特别是他看起来比Mew预期的要自信得多。他在秘密准备些什么呢？

在他还没来得及花更多时间考虑这件事之前，第一对搭档就被叫到了圆圈的中间。

在不到半个小时的时间里，所有的演员都完成了他们的片段，终于轮到他和Gulf了。

在Call Me by Your Name的原始场景中，两位主要主角Elio和Oliver紧挨着躺在一片草地上，所以Gulf躺在房间最中央的地板上，用手垫着头，而Mew则和他动作保持一致。

演员和工作人员都安静下来，以便让他们能够集中精力表演。

导演示意“Action”后，他们便开始表演。

Gulf舒舒服服地闭上眼睛，心满意足地叹了口气，就像剧本上写的那样。他用柔和的声音说：“我喜欢这样，Oliver。”

Mew沮丧地长吁一口气，表达出他饰演的角色对身旁的年轻人是多么的失望。然后，他终于回答道：“什么？”

他们之间一片寂静，恰到好处地制造了紧张气氛。

“所有一切？”Gulf的回答是试探性的，但也带有一丝厚颜无耻的意味。

Mew咯咯笑了一声，然后把目光移开。“你是说我们吗？”

男孩点点头，眼睛还闭着。“嗯。还不错。“

Mew转过身来，惊奇地盯着他的脸看了几秒钟。Gulf的五官完全放松，皮肤毫无瑕疵，卷曲的头发掠过额头，使他看起来……

相当漂亮。

Mew坐了起来，用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己。他的视线沿着Gulf的额头、鼻子的弧度一路扫过，最后停留在他最诱人的一双嘴唇上。

他伸出手，用指尖轻轻拂过Gulf丰满的嘴唇。

慢慢地，他们的脸相互靠近，Mew用他温暖的呼吸亲吻着他的皮肤，Gulf抬起眼皮盯着他。

Mew的手指不动了，他的整个身体都被那双眼睛注视得僵住不动，然后他的指尖突然感到一阵湿润，Gulf的舌头伸了出来，Mew的背后爬过一阵颤栗。

他现在完全不必回忆捏住Gulf的下巴并将头转向他的剧本——这一切自然而然就发生了。

Gulf坐了起来，把脸贴得更近了。

大概是为了假装接吻，Mew想，因为这是他们在此时应该做的。

只是一个依靠借位完成的假吻。

但他突然意识到，Gulf眼中的闪光和他想的完全不一致。倏忽间，他们的距离已经近到超过剧本所描述的了。

Mew完全没有时间抵抗Gulf的靠近。

Gulf的双眼直直地注视着Mew，他微微歪过头，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起，严丝合扣。

Gulf来真的了。

Mew被吓得喘不过气来，房间里的其他人也愣了一下？

我是谁？我在哪？我在做什么？

Gulf还故意轻轻磨了磨Mew的嘴唇，似乎对他的迟钝的反应而感到不高兴，Mew也不自觉地张开嘴唇来迎合他。

这已经不是嘴唇与嘴唇的物理接触了。这是一个货真价实的吻。

又湿又热，绝对让人上瘾。

只有当他们的舌尖真正碰到一起时，Mew才恢复了一些神志，他感到胃部阵阵痉挛，他不得不把转过头结束了这个吻。

Gulf在他身旁坐下。

“现在好些了吗？”Mew深吸一口气问道，但他的声音比平常要深沉得多。

戏还没结束。

Gulf只是让它比预期的更真实一些，但Mew肯定不会让这个“该死”的新手超越他。

Gulf犹豫了一下，假装像Elio那样玩弄一束草，假装漠不关心。

过了一会儿，男孩扑向Mew，又偷了一个吻，好像他离不开这个一样。

Mew感觉到另一种颤栗顺着他的脊椎流淌下来，但他并没有让这种感觉影响自己，几乎立即把Gulf推开了。“不，”他低声说，转过身去不看那个男孩。“我们应该走了。

“什么？”

“我了解我自己，”他继续说，而Gulf则坐在他身旁，表情有点委屈。他说：“我们一直都很好。我们没有做什么丢人的事，这是一件好事。“

Gulf看着别处，就像一个刚被拒绝了他最喜欢的玩具的顽固的孩子。

“我想做个好人，好吗？”

男孩点了点头，看着地板，但慢慢地、故意地走近了他的腿。

Mew盯着他的一举一动，没有阻止他。

只有当Gulf跨在他身上时，他的手才握住男孩的腰，让他保持平衡，同时保持着距离。

他记得电影中的那一幕。Elio实际上应该抓住Oliver的两腿之间（XX），但由于显而易见的原因，剧本被改编了。对于排练来说，这有点过头了。这个真实的吻其实就已经太过头了！

Gulf用力吸气，有用力呼出，来表达他的角色的绝望，他的双眸幽深而但里面似乎有火焰在燃烧。“我冒犯到你了吗？”他低声问道。

啊，见鬼。Mew被这表情迷住了。他冲动地想要再次亲吻那红唇。他把一只手放在Gulf的脸颊上，他在那一刻忘记了他不应该这样做的，可是Gulf并没有退缩，或对他的即兴表演感到惊讶。相反，他闭上眼睛，享受地感知着Mew宽大的手掌。

Mew的手指又划过Gulf丰满的嘴唇，他们注视着彼此，眼神热切。

Mew放下手，看向别处，终于念出了他的最后一句台词。“这样不行。”

他们周围的寂静又延续了几秒，最后，导演喊了一声“停”，Mew才恢复呼吸。

Gulf从他身上离开，放松地躺在地板上，嘴唇露出灿烂的笑容。整个房间爆发出掌声，他们怀疑地说：“你们是不是真的接吻了？！”

Mew用手捂住双眼，试图恢复理智。“你本可以警告我的，”他朝着Gulf的方向叫道。

男孩竟然还敢笑：“这样比较现实，不是吗？”

Mew立即坐了起来，看起来特别生气。“在工作室练习，大家通常不会真的接吻！”

Gulf似乎对他的反应大吃一惊。

“我想你不会介意的，因为你以前不是已经对我做过了，”他解释说。

Mew突然泄气了。

“不是的，我只是…很惊讶……我以为你会更……不情愿的，因为这是你的第一次。“

“这是我第一次和男人亲吻，但不是我的初吻。我在这方面特别有天赋，不是吗？“。Gulf厚颜无耻地回答。

Mew简直不敢相信他的耳朵。他突然语无伦次起来，无法对这一回答做出适当的回应，Gulf对他默默地笑着。

在Mew还没来得及责备他之前，其他演员就用问题和评论打断了他们，他们不得不继续进行排练，可这种耻辱始终在他脑海徘徊。

Gulf刚刚……在向我发出挑战吗？

因为如果真是这样，他会让这个“小狗屎”知道什么是真正的表演天赋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的真的非常喜欢这一章节，这一章里面终于提到了Mew以前的事，或许有姐妹会觉得往事不堪回首，所以大家都非常厌恶在这片快乐的天地里提到Mew以前的事。但是，我这个人的爱好一直都有些奇特，我真正喜爱的人永远是经历过黑暗痛苦但又重新站起来的人。  
> 几乎每个人都有黑暗过去——有的人逃避，有的人沉湎，有的人成功走出，我觉得真正的勇士，是在经历痛苦后勇敢地直面它，从哪里陷落，就从哪里走出来。  
> 越了解Mew，我就越喜欢他。我喜欢他的聪明、细致、帅气，但我更爱他骄傲的个性和强大的内心。  
> 骄傲让他不会轻易服输，强大的内心让他即便受伤，内心仍然温柔。  
> 愿Mew永远可以被这个世界温柔以待，希望他们俩以后的路上全是鲜花与祝福~  
> 最后，感谢原作者@intomyfantasy，她用温柔的心和细腻地笔触勾勒出了Mew和Gulf的形象，也感谢阅读我的渣翻译的湾仔姐妹们，谢谢你们！❥(^_-)

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢，请去支持原作太太，万分感谢！
> 
> Thank you so much for finish reading this story.!


End file.
